


A Love Less Ordinary

by hlravensnest_archivist



Category: Highlander: The Raven
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1999-12-31
Updated: 1999-12-31
Packaged: 2018-12-16 22:10:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11838018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hlravensnest_archivist/pseuds/hlravensnest_archivist
Summary: Note from Daire, the archivist: this story was originally archived atHL Raven's Nest. Deciding to give the stories a more long-term home, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address onHL Raven's Nest's collection profile.





	A Love Less Ordinary

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Daire, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [HL Raven's Nest](http://fanlore.org/wiki/HL_Raven%27s_Nest). Deciding to give the stories a more long-term home, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [HL Raven's Nest's collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hlravensnest/profile).

A Love Less Ordinary by Stacey

**_A Love Less Ordinary_**

  
by Stacey

A _Highlander: The Raven_ fan fiction. 

SPOILERS: _Dead On Arrival_ and the rest of Season One 

DISCLAIMER: Amanda and Nick and all the other characters in the following fan fiction belong to Rysher and Peter S. Davis and William Panzer. No infringement is intended, so please do not sue. Melinda is a character of my own divising. 

**_Part One_**

Nick slowly walked out of the warehouse, trying to make sense of everything that had happened. He was immortal, how could she let this happen, he thought. She could have just let me die from the poison that was slowly killing me, she didn't have to shoot me. I could have been with Lauren. Now I am doomed to fight in a stupid game where there is no time for anything except fighting till there is only one left. How could she do this to me? 

As Nick got closer to the bar, his temper seemed to alleviate a little as other things coursed through his mind. I'll be able to see things I never would have if I had been mortal. I'll see empires rise and fall. If I get shot, it will heal, not like when Korda shot me. At least now, Amanda won't see me grow old and infirm before her eyes. But eventually, we'll lose Lucy. Maybe I can finally tell Amanda how I really feel about her. 

As Nick continued to walk towards the bar, his mind elsewhere, he did not notice the black sedan slowly following him. He never noticed the scarred face, staring out at him from behind a tinted window, he never saw the gun as it was being pointed at him and it was not until the bullets ripped through his body that he realised that he had not even heard the gun go off. 

As the bullets struck him, he realised that he was almost at the bar, if he could make the last few steps, he would be safe. Nick sensed another immortal and hoped that it was Amanda. He struggled up the last few steps, opened the door, walked a few steps inside before collapsing. The last thing he heard as he died was Liam and Amanda calling out his name and rushing to help him inside. 

"I told you not to shoot him in broad daylight, and what do you go and do? You have no idea of what you have done, do you? You cannot seem to be able to grasp the most simplest of instructions. Oh, I know I should have done this myself." 

As his boss ran off a tirade of abuses at him, Lenny was fantasising about shooting his boss over and over again. He did exactly what he was told. His job was to take down Nick Wolfe and that is exactly what he did. So he did it in broad daylight, big deal. No one was around to see who pulled the trigger, or who got shot for that matter. 

"What am I going to do now. Amanda is going to be very upset that I shot her protégé, although he doesn't realise it yet. It's all Nick's fault anyway, he should have let me steal the Valentino diamond when I had the chance instead of chasing me down and trying to take my head." Victor Hansen seemed to have forgotten that Lenny was even in the room as he continued spouting information that was not meant for mortal ears. "Now Nick is immortal and I am going to take his head. And there is nothing that Amanda can do to stop me! 

Lenny looked at his boss as if he had flipped his lid and decided that a hasty retreat would be in his best interest. As Lenny left the room, he turned back and looked at Victor and almost wished he hadn't. Victor was holding a sword and had a rather evil gleam in his eye, and he was slowly advancing on Lenny with the sword lowered. Victor ran Lenny through with the sword, not stopping until the sword hit the door behind him. Nobody was around to hear Lenny scream as his life slowly drained away. 

"If you want something done, it pays to do it yourself." Victor made his way back to his desk and methodically began to clean his sword. "Maybe I'll be able to get my motorbike back." 

"Amanda, why didn't you tell me that Nick had become Immortal?" 

"Maybe because it only happened about an hour ago. I had to kill him, Liam. Peyton had given him a slow-acting poison and it was slowly killing him, he would have died permanently had I not intervened and shot. I couldn't let him die, Liam. He means too much to me. Fact of the matter is, I'm in love with him. I haven't felt like this for anyone besides Duncan in a very long time. I couldn't watch him suffer in pain and I wanted him with me, so I did what I had to. Nick, on the other hand, doesn't see it that way. He is rather angry at me for what I did." 

"What do you expect, Amanda. You shot. You don't forget that very quickly. Don't forget that Nick has only know you for about a year. I have known you a lot longer. He doesn't know you like I do. He doesn't understand why you do things the way you do. You have to realise that everything has changed for him. It's not everyday that you discover that you are an Immortal. You need to give him a little time to sort things out. He then should come around to your way of thinking. I have one question for you, though. Do you think he feels the same love for you that you do for him?" 

"I don't know, Liam. When I kissed him before going to fight Crista, he certainly felt the same way. And when I saw him again after he got shot here in Paris, the feeling was still there. I think he does, I'm not really sure." 

"Well, Amanda, you have the time now to find out, don't you." 

Nick inhaled sharply as he came back to life. I have got to stop getting shot, bloody hell this hurts, thought. Nick looked around the room, and finding no-one there, realised that Amanda must be downstairs at the bar with Liam. Oh, well, I might as well go down and see them. 

As Nick went down the stairs he heard Amanda talking to Liam. "I don't know, Liam. When I kissed him before going to fight Crista, he certainly felt the same way. And when I saw him again after he got shot here in Paris, the feeling was still there. I think he does, I'm not really sure." Oh great, she's talking about me to Liam. Can't she ..... His rambling stopped as he realised what Amanda had been saying. _She's in love with me_. YYYEESS!!! 

"You might as well come down Nick, we know you're awake." Amanda called from the bar. 

Damn, forgot about that stupid staircase, creaks everytime you go down the stairs. Then again, I also have a new built-in alarm system. I have got to start thinking like an Immortal. 

"I'll be right down, Amanda." 

"So, Nick, do you feel any different?" Liam asked as Nick finally made it down the stairs. "Oh, and you forgot to change your shirt and coat. They seem to have acquired some new ventilation holes." 

"Very funny, Liam. And no, I don't feel any different, other than the headache and butterflies whenever one of us is around. Other than that I feel super. I think I'll have a Diet-Coke. Could you grab me one?" 

"Are you still mad at me, Nick? For killing you, I mean. I understand perfectly if you still do, it's just that I ......" 

"Couldn't live without me? Yeah, I know. I heard. You weren't going to tell me, were you? Just like my immortality that you thought that you should keep secret from me. Amanda, I thought that you trusted me. My god, you trusted me enough with your life after Claudia died. Why can't you trust me with your heart." 

"Nick, I......." 

"Just shut up, Amanda." Nick took the few steps left between them and took Amanda in his arms and kissed her. Amanda resisted at first but gave into her feelings. 

Liam decided that a hasty retreat might be best at this point in time and slowly slipped off the barstool and made his way to the door. "Bye, guys. I'll talk to you later." They never even heard him, they were too wrapped up in each other. 

Nick pulled away from Amanda and looked deeply into her eyes. "I guess you really do love me, huh?" 

"More than you know. You do love me, don't you?" 

"You know that I do. I guess I loved you since I saw you in the bath when you asked me if I howled at the moon. When I thought you were dead, it broke my heart. Don't ever do that to me again because I don't think I could take stand it. I know that everything had changed now that I'm Immortal. There will be the constant worry when either of us go and fight, wondering if you will win or not. Talk about repeating the past. This is the same thing that happened with Lauren, with the exception of Immortality. She was constantly worrying if I would come home or be found lying in a pool of blood." 

"Look, Nick. I can't guarantee that I will win every fight but I promise you that I will be as careful as I can." 

"I can live with that, for now. And I promise that I won't interfere in any of your fights, unless, of course, the other Immortal is fighting dirty, like Frank Brennan." 

"Alright, then, I forgive you. Its just that ......" 

Both Amanda and Nick sensed the Immortal and immediately went into defence mode. Nick pulled his gun out of his holster and took off the safety. 

"Expecting company, Amanda?" 

"No, are you? Liam seems to have left so it can't be him. We'll find out soon enough." Footsteps could be heard coming into the bar. 

As the owner of those footsteps came into view, Amanda let out a squeal. 

"Oh my god, Melinda. What are you doing here? I thought that you were in Australia. When did you get into town?" 

"Slow down Amanda. I moved to Paris because I needed a change, and the fact that I died in front of a lot of people was also a biggie, so I needed to get out of Sydney fast. I have only been here a couple of days. And who, pray tell, is this gorgeous gentleman? Amanda, do tell." 

"Melinda this is Nick, Nick this is Melinda. I've known Melinda for a while, nearly 70 years. Melinda, Nick is an ex-cop and new Immortal." 

"Oohh, a cop. How exciting!" 

"Hands off, Melinda. He's mine." 

"Possessive much, Amanda. I was only flirting. You must really like him. Besides I already have a man in my life. He is the most fabulous amazing man. His name is Victor and he adores me. He even gave me a car as a gift." 

"Victor? By any chance is his last name Hansen?" 

"Yes it is. How did you know?" 

"Let's just say that both Nick and I have run into him before. And we did not part on good terms. That must be who gunned you down, Nick. He must know that we're in Paris. Damn." 

"What? Victor would never do something like that. He's a kind and gentle man. It isn't in his nature to do that sort of thing." 

"I beg to differ, Melinda. He tried to kill me with a car bomb and then tried to kill Amanda when he found out that I was still alive. He is not what he seems. Amanda can tell you that much. He used her to try and get the Valentino Diamond." 

"Nick's telling you the truth, Melinda. Victor came into my life when I was feeling rather low and he sweet talked me into stealing the diamond. He found out soon enough that I value my friends over jewels any day." 

"Great. Just when I think I've found Mr. Right, he turns out to be Mr. Extremely Wrong. Men, I hate them all." 

"Hey." 

"Except you, of course, Nick. I don't know you well enough to hate you.......yet." 

"Okay. We have to sort out a plan. Victor knows that you are an Immortal so he'll be coming after you. I'll have to start your training earlier than anticipated. Melinda, are you going to be able to face Victor again? I need you to be on the inside, keeping us advised of what he is doing. Okay, people. We have a job to do." 

Part Two to come! 

© 1999   
Please send comments to the author! 

* * *


End file.
